


The Genuine Sophie

by were_lemur



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker's favorite things about Sophie.  For Femslash 100's drabblethon prompt: genuine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Genuine Sophie

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 2

Every day, Sophie is someone different, and Parker finds that fascinating. Watching the other woman shift personas, looks, accents; she enjoys the constant dance of deception.

But even more than that, she loves seeing the genuine woman behind the ever-changing mask. Watching all Sophie's defenses drop beneath her hands and mouth, her fingers and tongue, as she comes completely undone.

But what she loves most of all is afterward, when Sophie drifts off into sleep.

Lying awake and watching her, Parker knows that, no matter who or what Sophie has been during the day, she's seeing who she really is.


End file.
